The City That Never Sleeps
by lauraxkurtsie
Summary: The Hudson/Hummel family go to New York on vacation! Kinn sexy times ensue!  and i didn't make it in different chapters because they would have been way too short or awkwardly cut so don't bite my head off xD


Kurt's room:

"No!" Kurt's voice rang out clearly across the basement. Burt raised his eyebrows, "Come on buddy. Carole and I thought we should all take a family vacation and we chose New York! For 2 weeks! You love it there!" Kurt just looked at him, "I want to go Dad, but come on- Finn and I don't get separate rooms, let alone a separate bed!" Burt looked at him tiredly, "Look Kurt, the hotel doesn't come with single beds, I'm sorry. I'd try to change it but the reservations are for tomorrow. I don't think you're going to die." Burt walked back up the stairs and Kurt sat on his bed and let his head collapse in his hands. _Finn's gonna freak _ he thought.

969696

Upstairs in the kitchen:

"Finn you know how we're going on vacation?" Finn took a bite of his giant sandwich and grinned, "Well, yeah Mom." Carole sat down next to him, waiting until he took a big bite of his sandwich "Sweetie, you're going to have to room with Kurt because that's all that was available, okay?" Finn swallowed and looked at her blankly, "Sure." "And there's only one bed and it's too late to change the reservation," she kissed him quickly and walked out of the kitchen. Finn sat looking at his sandwich for a moment and shrugged happily and ate, loudly chanting, "Om nom nom."

969696

"What's up?" Finn gave Kurt a goofy grin as he slid in the seat next to him on the plane. Kurt took his earphones out of his ears, looking at him confused, "Ohhhh… they didn't tell you yet. That's pretty smart of them." Now it was Finn's turn to look confused, "What are you talking about?" "Oh nothing…" Kurt sighed, putting his iPod away, "I guess I should enjoy your cheery company while it lasts." Finn smiled and threw his arm around Kurt, "We're goin' to New York man! I'm going to be hyper for weeks!" Kurt gave Finn a small smile and thought _I wish this trip wouldn't end._

Kurt woke suddenly to find Finn Hudson drooling on his shoulder. He blinked sleepily and noticed that the plane was going through a little turbulence, and that Finn was a heavy sleeper. Kurt frowned as he realized the wet spot on his shoulder was getting bigger, so he gently lowered his finger to wipe the corner of Finn's mouth. The taller boy stirred, but didn't wake up as his mouth closed quickly, kissing Kurt's finger. The soprano gasped quietly, pulling his hand away quickly and stared straight out the window, trying to fall asleep. After many failed attempts he turned to look at Finn, whose mouth was open and drooling once again. Kurt sighed and rested his head gently on top of his stepbrother's, falling asleep to the sound of Finn breathing deeply.

969696

"We're in New Yooooork! We're in New Yoooooork!" Finn sang rather loudly as they exited the airport. Kurt giggled and tripped over one of his suitcases. "Easy man!" Finn grinned, catching him by the arm. "The last thing I need is my older bro getting run over by these crazy cab drivers!" Burt shook his head, grinning, "I still can't get over that Kurt's actually older than you." "Only by 4 months!" Finn pouted, "Plus I'm wayyyy bigger." Kurt cocked his head and raised his eyebrows. "Not-not that you're not cool, Kurt. You're awesome! Just short," Finn laughed and pulled him into a bear hug. Kurt made a muffled sound and Finn pulled back, "What?" "I said I couldn't breathe!" he laughed, hitting him on the arm. "Jerk." "Nerd" "Dork." "Freak." "Frankenteen." Finn grinned, "I love that name!" Kurt giggled and rolled his eyes. "Finally!" Burt said, signaling down a cab, "Okay boys stop fighting and get in before he decides to drive away!" Kurt sat down next to Finn and they kicked each other the whole ride to the hotel.

969696

Finn shut the door to the boys' room and locked it. "Wait, you _knew _we were rooming together?" Kurt looked at him amazed. "Well yeah," Finn grinned and shrugged, diving face first into the queen sized bed, "This is so comfy! You gotta feel this!" Finn grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him onto the bed. Kurt fell and stayed as still as a statue as Finn bounced around him, "Yeah, it's really nice." Finn grinned, "Loosen up, Kurt! Hey, watch this!" He proceeded to try to jump over Kurt, but tripped on his leg, falling hard on Kurt's stomach. Kurt's eyes went wide and he choked out a cough.

"Kurt!" Finn cried, still lying on top of him, "Are you okay! Omygod I killed him! Kurt, breathe!" Kurt drew in a sharp breath and started to breathe normally again. "You knocked to wind out of me..." he panted. Finn looked at him worriedly, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he wrapped his arms and legs around Kurt hugging him tightly, "I'm sorry!" Kurt lay under Finn, motionless, "It's um, it's alright Finn. Don't worry." Kurt felt a rush of blood through his body and suddenly pushed Finn off of him. "Um, I have to go to the bathroom... long flight," he ran to the restroom quickly and took care of his business. He stepped back into the room and looked at Finn shyly. Finn started to speak and a knock came at the door, "Boys come on! We're going to be late for dinner!" Kurt turned to answer but Finn beat him to it, "Coming!" he smirked.

969696

"I'm stuffed," Finn whined as they made their way back towards the hotel. It had been Carole's idea to walk back, "It's good exercise!" she informed everyone. Kurt hunched forward with his hands in his pockets, "It's f-freezing!" he shivered. "Super Finn to the rescueee!" Finn yelled, unzipping his jacket and pulling Kurt into his chest. "Better?" he asked, wrapping his jacket around Kurt. "Harder…" Kurt murmured, "to- to walk! Harder to walk!" he finished quickly. Burt clapped Finn on the shoulder, "I wish my little brother had been that nice to me, he was just a little punk." Burt grinned, "You're a good kid Finn." "Thanks Burt!" Finn smiled, "I'll take good care of him, don't worry," he pulled Kurt a little closer and rested his chin on top of his head. Kurt shivered, not because he was cold.

969696

"So I'll take the floor," Kurt said as Finn closed the door in the room. "What?" Finn asked. "I'll sleep on the floor," Kurt said in a 'duh' tone. "Wait-what-why?" Finn looked at him confused. "So you don't have to…?" Kurt said slowly. Finn looked at him like he was crazy, "There _is _a bed in the room, you know." Kurt knit his eyebrows together, "So…you want to take turns?" Finn's mouth gaped open. "Kurt, the bed is big enough for the two of us. I'm not sleeping on the floor and I'm sure as hell not letting you, so just… sleep with me!"

Kurt flushed when he heard that, "You sure?" Finn gave him a lopsided smile, "Yeah man! It's just a bed!" Kurt looked at him, "Yeah…just a bed…" he shook his head, "Well, I'm going to do my skin routine, so you'll probably be asleep by the time I'm done." Finn crawled onto the bed and turned on the TV, "Nahh, not really tired right now. I'll wait until later." Kurt squeaked, "Oh okay!" Finn laughed, "You're adorable." Kurt blushed and hurried into the bathroom to start his routine. Finn laid back and sighed, flipping through the channels.

969696

Kurt stepped out of the bathroom looking much more refreshed and relaxed, wearing a tight-fitted t-shirt and pajama pants. Finn looked up and switched off the TV, grinning and singing, "Cal-i-for-nia Kurt he's undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce, he's got in on lock." Kurt laughed, "Haha..right.." he rolled his eyes. Finn scooted towards the edge of the bed, "No seriously! You're awesome!" Kurt smiled, "You're being rather complimentary tonight." The taller boy shook his head, "Nope. Just being honest." Kurt sat down on the bed and got under the covers as Finn got up. "Having second thoughts?" Kurt said quickly, "My offer still stands to sleep on the floor." Finn just looked at Kurt and rolled his eyes.

"Hope you don't mind," he slid off his shirt and threw it across the room. Kurt stared. "I don't sleep with clothes on," Finn unbuckled his belt and pulled off his jeans. Kurt stared more. Finn saw the look on the boy's face and decided to keep his boxers on, "I can put them back on if you want…" he mumbled. "No!" Kurt said quickly, "Uh…I mean, whatever you're most comfortable with is fine." Finn grinned and flicked off the lights, diving under the covers. "Goodnight Finn," Kurt said quietly. "Night Kurt!" Finn said enthusiastically.

Kurt turned and faced the edge of the bed, even though it was an uncomfortable side to sleep on. Finn was lying on his side too, staring at Kurt. Finn grunted and rolled back and forth, inching closer to Kurt. Kurt opened his eyes, moving his body back a little, "You okay?" "Yeah," said Finn, a few inches away. "Um…Finn?" "What Kurt?" Kurt took a deep breath, "Can I back up a little? I'm kinda falling off the bed." "Yeah!" Finn said quickly.

Kurt shuffled backwards, nearly gasping when he backed up into Finn, "Sorry," he muttered, and started to scoot forward. "No!" Finn wrapped his arm around Kurt's stomach and pulled him close, "It's okay," he breathed," You're like a teddy bear!" Kurt breathed slowly, trying not to think about Finn's hand, but he was failing miserably. "Really?" he whispered. "Yeah…" Finn said quietly, "You're warm, and soft, and easy to cuddle with," Finn nuzzled Kurt's neck. "G-good to know," Kurt couldn't think. Finn yawned and buried his face in Kurt's neck, making the boy sigh with pleasure. They both started to fall asleep and Finn whispered almost inaudibly, "Love you Kurt." Kurt smiled sleepily, "Love you too Finn."

969696

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* Finn slammed his hand down on the clock to turn off the alarm. He looked down to find sleeping Kurt sprawled across his chest, breathing softly, his mouth open and _right _on one of his nipples. He groaned quietly and contemplated whether or not to wake Kurt up. His face looked so angelic, his hair was messed up (and that _never _happened) and his mouth…Finn stated breathing quickly. _Shit. Mailman. Mailman! _It was too late.

Finn jerked his hips and suddenly his boxers were very sticky. _At least I don't have to explain a hard on to Ku- _Kurt moved in his sleep, now actually _sucking _Finn's nipple. His thigh rubbed against Finn's member and it sprang to attention once again. Finn lay under Kurt for a few minutes, gently pushing himself into Kurt's thigh, moaning quietly. Kurt made a deep noise and opened his eyes sleepily. He noticed his mouth placement first, pulling away immediately and flushing scarlet, "I-I'm sorry…uh.." Then he noticed that he was completely on top of Finn, and the boy way getting off on him.

Finn looked at him lazily, pushing harder into his thigh. "M-m-morning bro…." he threw his head back and whispered, "Fuck yeah Kurt." Kurt looked at Finn shocked, "F-Finn..?" "So sexy," Finn whimpered, pulling Kurt closer to him. Kurt gasped and shifted his position so their cocks were rubbing together. Finn's eyes sprang open, "You're hard?" he grinned. Kurt grinded his hips harder into Finn, "What do you think... Frankenteen?" Finn grabbed Kurt's ass and thrust upwards. "Mmm baby just like that," Kurt breathed heavily , "Wait. Stop."

Finn looked at him desperately as he stopped moving, "Whyyyyyy?" Kurt bent down and kissed Finn softly, "Did it even occur to you that we hadn't done that yet?" Finn frowned, disappointed in himself. He grabbed the back of Kurt's head and kissed him deeply, "I'm," he kissed down Kurt's neck, "so," he helped Kurt out of his shirt, "sorry," he kissed and licked Kurt's chest. "I was so insensitive," Finn kissed Kurt's lips again, "It's all about what you want okay?" Kurt grinned and sucked Finn's neck, leaving a mark, then kissed him passionately, grinding their bodies together. "I want this," he moaned. Finn started to shake and Kurt grinned, "I love you," he thrust his hips as hard as he could and they both came with silent screams. Finn rolled on top of Kurt and kissed him. "I love you too Kurt."

969696

"My God Finn, I can't believe you've never seen Wicked," Kurt dragged him into the theater. Their parents had gone to look at another museum and Kurt begged to take Finn to Broadway. "Well I am now," Finn grinned and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist as they tried to find their seats, ignoring the stares. "Oh! Here they are-" Kurt walked through the row, "Excuse me," he said to a little girl that was blocking the middle of the aisle. "You're pretty!" she grinned and moved out of the way. Kurt smiled at her, "Thank you! You're very pretty too." They sat down and Finn put his arms around Kurt's shoulders. "You. Are. Adorable." Kurt laughed, "And you are perfect. We make a good team."

Watching a Broadway show with Finn Hudson was indescribable. He didn't really get the sarcastic undertones of some remarks and he kept asking ridiculous questions like, "Wait, Kurt, why is she green? and "How many hours do you think it took to teach her to fly?" But the thing that got Kurt, who was _always _a professional when it came to the arts, was in the middle of Defying Gravity. He was crying from the sheer pleasure of the uplifting, inspiring song when his stepbrother turned to him. He leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear, "That's not the only thing that's defying gravity." Kurt was ready to slap him. Or make out with him. Or just leave. He didn't know. He just started laughing, hard. Luckily he was able to keep himself quiet, but the second they walked out if the theater he backed Finn against a building.

"Finn!" he yelled, smacking him with the playbook, "That was a Broadway musical and it's supposed to be professional and respected, not joked about!" He hit him with the playbook again, "That was _not_ an appropriate thing to say and you should feel horrible!" Finn stared at Kurt looking like he was about to cry. Kurt shook his head and grinned, grabbing Finn's hair and kissing him hard. Finn was taken aback and groaned into Kurt's mouth. The smaller boy pulled away, smiling widely, "You know I love you right?" Finn nodded and pulled Kurt in to kiss him again.

969696

"Well someone's wearing less clothes than yesterday," Finn grinned as Kurt got in bed beside him, wearing only boxers. "Well I could go put on a winter coat or something if this is a problem for you," Kurt sat up and started to stand when Finn grabbed his waist and pulled him back. "No," he whispered, "You're amazing just the way you are," he laughed quietly, "remember?" "Yeah," he smiled softly, "I love it when you dance with me." Finn kissed Kurt's neck and got out of bed. "Where are you going?" Kurt pouted. Finn rummaged through his bag and found his iPod, bringing it back over to Kurt.

He put an earbud in each of their ears, "May I have this dance?" Kurt gazed at Finn, "Of course," he took Finn's hand and stood up, dancing slowly. Finn actually danced with Kurt for a while, but it turned into gentle swaying. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed his shoulder, singing along with the song quietly, "I wanna know what love is," he whispered in Kurt's ear, "I want you to show me." Kurt sighed, hugging Finn closely, and rested his head on his shoulder. Finn kissed the top of Kurt's head lightly and swept him off the ground, carrying him over to the bed. He put Kurt down gently and kissed him softly. "Tomorrow," Kurt whispered and Finn nodded, wrapping his arms around him. "Goodnight, baby."

969696

"Sooooo…." Finn sighed deeply then whispered really quietly to Kurt, "How exactly does one buy condoms and lube if his parents never leave his side?" He looked over at Burt and Carole who were across the table talking loudly, barely touching their lunch. Kurt squeezed Finn's thigh under the table, "Just… tell them you're going to the bathroom, run across the street, and come back." Finn shifted uncomfortably, "Well I can't think straight, let alone lie, when you're doing that!" he reluctantly pushed Kurt's hand away. "And why can't you do it?" Kurt shook his head, "I think Dad's too afraid one of the natives will eat me or something. He hasn't let me go anywhere by myself the whole time we've been here. Not that I want to...but still. You get the point." Finn nodded and cleared his throat. Burt and Carole looked up at him. "Excuse me," he said loudly, "I have to use the facilities." Kurt gave him and encouraging smile as he left.

Finn was panicking. He ran across the street into the drug store and stared. _What kind am I supposed to get? Is there a dude brand? Oh god I don't know. _He grabbed a pack and found some lube nearby. He ran up to the counter to pay, ignoring the look the woman at the checkout gave him when he blurted, "I'm having sex with my boyfriend tonight!" His phone buzzed and he pulled it out. A text from Kurt. _Dad just went to the bathroom. Hurry! _ Finn paid quickly and shoved the items in his pockets and ran across the street again. He made it back to the table about 2 seconds before Burt, panting loudly. "Finn are you okay?" she asked, "Why are you all red?" Kurt squeezed Finn's hand under the table as he babbled on about some guy that dared him do drink the rest of the hot sauce in the kitchen. "And I did it," he said proudly, looking at Kurt and nodding slightly.

969696

"You proud of me?" Finn straddled Kurt and kissed him softly. "Baby I can't wait to show you how proud of you I am," Kurt grinned. Finn bit his lip, "God Kurt, you're so fucking sexy and perfect," he ran his hands down Kurt's sides and sucked his neck. Kurt squealed with pleasure and bucked his hips up toward Finn. "Tell me what you want baby," Finn grinded hard into Kurt. "I want you to suck it…" Kurt whispered shyly. Finn smiled, "No need to be shy Kurt," he kissed down the smaller boy's chest and stomach and pulled his boxers down. "Woah," Finn breathed. Kurt carefully tangled his fingers in Finn's hair, "Come on," he coaxed gently, "You can do it."

Finn nodded and licked the tip of Kurt's member, causing the smaller boy to whimper. "So you like that?" Finned grinned and repeated his action, letting his tongue run down Kurt's length. Kurt groaned loudly, "Please s-stop teasing me Finn," he rolled his hips. Finn licked his lips and slowly took in Kurt's whole member, swirling his tongue. "Finn! Aghhh…" Kurt cried, pulling the boy's hair. Finn bobbed faster, moaning and humming around Kurt. "Oh my…ahh Finn..where did you learn to..oh my god!" Finn stopped sucking Kurt for a minute and looked at him, "I want you so bad right now," he said in a low, husky voice.

Kurt nodded and grabbed the lube off the nightstand, lowering his finger to prepare himself. Finn knocked his hand away and kissed his back, "Let me do it, baby." Kurt kissed him and winced as Finn pressed a finger into him, "Tell me if it hurts." Finn added more fingers and Kurt was already writhing against him, "I need you in me right now, he begged. Finn used the lube to prep himself and spread Kurt's legs, pressing his cock against Kurt's ass. "Fuck you're so beautiful. Are you ready?" Kurt gripped the sides of the bed, "Yes."

Finn pushed in and they both screamed. "Oh my god did I hurt you?" Finn moaned loudly. Kurt shook his head, "Just keep going," Finn grunted and pushed until he was all the way in _Fuck it feels so good. Mailman! Mailman! _He leaned down to kiss Kurt as he began to thrust slowly, "Do you like it baby?" he whispered to Kurt. "So much Finn..mnahh faster.." Finn watched Kurt's face contorted with pleasure as he thrust harder and faster. "Kurt I'm really close," he panted. "Me too," Kurt threw his arms over his head, "Finn! You forgot the condom!" "Don't worry," Finn kissed him quickly, "I'm clean." Kurt groaned louder and Finn reached down to stroke him, whispering, "Come for me Kurt, please baby, I want it all over me." Kurt whimpered loudly, "F-Finn!" he let out a choked cry as his seed spilled all over their chests. "Kurt, oh my god..yess…ahhhh! Finn yelled when he came. "Finn it feels s-so g-good," Kurt whispered. "I love you so much," Finn kissed Kurt deeply for what seemed like hours and the two fell asleep peacefully.

969696

"We're hoooomee!" Burt said, flinging open the front door. Kurt and Finn sat unmoving in the car. They didn't want to get out. They didn't want to set foot in Lima. The second they did, the vacation was over. After the night of pure bliss the boys shared, they really couldn't keep their hands off each other. When they went up to the top of the Empire State Building, Kurt kept pulling Finn into corners and giving him fast, heated kisses. Another time, Kurt was in a museum looking admiring sets of painting with Burt and Carole when Finn grabbed him, pulled him into a broom closet and quickly sucked him off. And the showers. The showers were the best part of the day because even if they weren't in the mood to do anything, they were just together. And naked. The two looked at each other sadly.

"I'm going to miss that bed," Finn said. Kurt sighed. "I'm going to miss the dancing." Finn grinned, "We are going to dance every night baby. Don't worry" Kurt rested his head on Finn's shoulder, "It's too soon, Finn. I want to go back." Finn teared up, "I do too," he breathed shakily, "but you know what? We're here now. We have each other. And nothing is going to change that, okay?" Kurt nodded and kissed Finn's cheek. Finn pulled his iPod out of his pocket and put an ear bud in each of their ears. "Let's go," he took Kurt's hand and got out of the car, singing softly to the music as they made their way inside.

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I_

_I know that I'm good for something _

_So let's go and give it a try_

_We got our backs against the ocean_

_It's just us against the world_

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I_


End file.
